fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
ISPC10
Kiyomi's Determination! I'll Win The Dance Competition! (清美さんの決意！私はダンスの競争に勝ちます！ Kiyomi-san no ketsui! Watashi wa dansu no kyōsō ni kachimasu!) is the tenth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 643rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Ishikawa Mai makes her first appearance as Kiyomi's rival. Synopsis The episode begins with Utau, Hitomi and Kotone walking down a hallway, where some students are admiring Hitomi and Kotone. They compare Hitomi ("the Nereid of Television") to the almond tree flower, which symbolises hope and awakening, and they compare Kotone ("the Queen of the Night") to the black tulip, which symbolises elegance and sophistication. However, they compare Utau to a flower bud, which has still yet to grow. Utau grows disheartened, but Kotone, who had overheard the conversation, began to scold the students, saying that if they don't have something nice to say, then they shouldn't say anything at all. The students quickly apologise, then run off. Hitomi pet Utau's shoulder, and advised her not to let them get to her. Utau thanked both of them, but then saw the lesson room. She quickly ran over to it, and saw Kiyomi dancing to a song. When Kiyomi finishes, the girls and Cadence clap, and Cadence said that Kiyomi was a wonderful dancer. Kiyomi thanked her, and said that she was practicing for the upcoming dance competition. Utau hugged Kiyomi and said that Kiyomi was the best dancer she knew, and would definitely win the competition. Just then, a girl walks into the room, laughing. She said that Kiyomi was only a rookie dancer, and had no skills compared to her, Ishikawa Mai! Mai explained that although she was a first-year as well, she had been dancing since she was two years old. Kotone asked Mai to leave, as she was distracting Kiyomi from her practice. Mai smiled, and said that she (Mai) didn't need practice, since she was already the best. Laughing, Mai walked away, and Hitomi told Kiyomi to not listen to Mai, because Kiyomi was a wonderful dancer. Kiyomi clenched her fists, and said that she still had a long way to go if she wanted to be the top dancer of the middle school. Later, Circe is reading an idol magazine, and she read about the dance competition for idols in one article. She also learned that two first-year students of Yumesaki Academy who were already legendary dancers, Amaterasu Kiyomi and Ishikawa Mai, were going to participate, but as rivals. Circe realised that this was her chance to defeat the Pretty Cure and find a Top Designer, and if she was lucky, the princess of La Musique. Laughing evilly, Circe disappeared. The next day, the Cures were eating lunch together in the cafeteria, and they noticed that Kiyomi was looking a little down. Hitomi asked Kiyomi what was wrong, and Kiyomi said that she had no chance of winning the dance competition. Utau was surprised, and Kotone said that although Kiyomi was a first-year, she had already displayed great talent in dancing, which was why she was a legendary dancer of the school. Kiyomi thanked her, but then said that Mai had been dancing longer than she had, and revealed that it was Mai who inspired Kiyomi to dance! The Cures were shocked, and so Kiyomi went on to explain (with a flashback). Years ago, Kiyomi and Mai were best friends, and did everything together. But one day, Kiyomi learnt that Mai did dancing, and she was amazed at Mai's dancing. She had thought Mai looked so wonderful, Kiyomi decided that she wanted to dance as well. So from that day forward, Kiyomi and Mai practiced dancing together, and they even applied for Yumesaki Academy together. They were both accepted, but Mai started acting strange after she received the letter. She didn't practice with Kiyomi anymore, preferring to work by herself. One day, when Kiyomi wanted to help Mai, Mai told Kiyomi straight out that when they become students at Yumesaki Academy, they can no longer be friends, but rivals. Back in the present, Utau was crying, and Kotone said that she knew how Kiyomi felt, because she too had lost a loved one. Kiyomi said that if she won the dance competition, then maybe she would get to be friends with Mai again. Utau told Kiyomi to go for it, and the other Cures agreed. Kiyomi thanked her friends, and picked up her bag. She said that she had to go practice, since she had the perfect dance routine in her mind. When Kiyomi got to the lesson room, she was already wearing her tracksuit, but when she got inside, she saw that Mai was also practicing. Mai smirked at Kiyomi when she saw her, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Kiyomi put her bag down, and said that she was going to win the dance competition for not just her, but for Mai as well. Mai became confused, and Kiyomi explained that more than anything, she wanted to dance with Mai again - as friends. Mai was shocked at Kiyomi's confession, and Kiyomi put on the music, and began to dance. Mai quickly picked up her bag, and ran out of the lesson room. Kiyomi continued dancing, and thought about how much she wanted to be friends with Mai again, just like the old days. A few days later, it was time for the dance competition. It was Mai's turn, and she danced beautifully, and left the judges in awe. Mai walked to the side of the stage, where she saw Kiyomi. Kiyomi congratulated Mai on a wonderful performance, but to Kiyomi's shock, Mai apologised. Mai explained that the reason why she was being so horrible to Kiyomi was because she thought that idols should not have friends. But Kiyomi took Mai's hands, and said that idols can have friendly rivals, and she asked if Mai would be her best friend again. A happy Mai agreed, and the judges called the next participant to the stage. Kiyomi began to walk out, and Mai wished Kiyomi luck. Kiyomi introduced herself to the judges, and the music began to start, and Kiyomi began to dance. The judges were amazed at Kiyomi's dancing, and one mentioned that she truly was a legendary dancer. When Kiyomi finished, the judges stood up and clapped, and Kiyomi saw Mai beaming and clapping as well. Kiyomi smiled, but suddenly, Circe appeared, and said that Kiyomi's dance was childish. Kiyomi tried to get Circe to leave, but Circe saw Mai, and then summoned a bell. Before Kiyomi could stop her, Circe jingled the bell around, creating horrible music. Mai fell to her knees, covering her ears. She then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! The judges and the other participants ran away screaming as the Namida rampaged. Kiyomi, furious, told Circe that no one messes with a Pretty Cure's friends. She held up her Star Cards as she said that she was never going to forgive Circe, and she then transformed. Cure Operetta began to fight the Namida, but the Namida managed to pin her to the ground. Circe laughed evilly, and demanded Cure Operetta to tell her where a Top Designer was. Cure Operetta refused to tell, and suddenly, the other Cures, fully transformed, appeared, and they saved Cure Operetta. The Cures then began fighting the Namida together, and they eventually managed to overwhelm it. Cure Operetta turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then caused the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Operetta then performed "Operetta Suite" to purify the Namida. Cure Operetta caught an unconscious Mai, and a furious Circe disappeared. A glow then appeared in front of Mai's chest, which materialised into the Funny Clown Dress. Cure Operetta quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and Mai then woke up. She saw the Cures, and Cure Operetta smiled, and said that she was watching over Mai's dream. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and she writes about how happy she is that Kiyomi won first place in the dance competition. She also explained that Kiyomi and Mai were now best friends again, although Kiyomi wouldn't stop begging Cadence to let her tell Mai the truth about Pretty Cure, which Cadence repeatedly refused. Utau finishes the entry by saying that she was sure that Kiyomi would become the top dancer of the middle school. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Circe * Namida Secondary Characters * Ishikawa Mai Trivia * The song that Kiyomi was dancing to for the competition was Idol♥Girls. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997